


I Know This Seems Belated

by SophomoreSlump



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Multi, Why are you reading this?, this fic is trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophomoreSlump/pseuds/SophomoreSlump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, you've probably seen it all with the Fall Out Boy fandom...crappy Pete x OC fics, crappy Patrick x OC fics, crappy Peterick fics, crappy Joe x OC fics, and crappy Trohley fics. Don't get me wrong, there are some AMAZING Fall Out Boy fanfictions out there! But the only thing that The Fall Out Boy fandom is missing is crappy Andy x OC fics so I decided to "Just Folie a Duex It" so here ya go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know This Seems Belated

"Lipstick lullabies! This is sorry for the last times!" I was awoken to the sound Mayday Parade's song When I Get Home You're So Dead playing from my phone. Groggily, I picked up my phone and looked at the caller ID. I pressed "Ignore" and put my phone down. I'm not ready to talk to /him/ yet.

My name is Skylar Alina Pierce, but my very few friends call me Sky. I usually dye my hair a different color(s) each month and since it's October I dyed my hair black, orange, and purple for Halloween. My mom says that the colors make my green eyes stand out. I also have snakebites and a nose ring.

I yawned and sat up in bed. It took me a few minutes to fully wake up and get out of bed. I got up and took a shower. When I got out of the shower I changed into some ripped skinny jeans and a Fall Out Boy shirt.

Fall Out Boy was this small pop punk band in my school. Its members consist of, Andy Hurley on drums, Joe Trohman on guitar, Pete Wentz on bass, and Patrick Stump on vocals. They aren't too popular but they make /really/ good music. I'm their biggest fan as well as their best friend.

I heard I Miss You by blink-182 begin to play from my phone, signalling I had a text.

Petezza: want a ride 2 skool?  
Me: Sure! Thanks :)  
Petezza: be there in 5  
Me: Kay ;)

 

I grabbed my backpack and MP3 player before running downstairs. I put on my red converse and walked out the door just as Pete pulled into the driveway. I waved to him and jumped into the backseat next to Andy. Apparently he was giving Andy, Joe, and Patrick a ride too.

When we entered school, someone pushed me into a locker. I steadied myself and looked over to see Ariana starting at me with a giant smirk on her face. "Watch where you're going, freak." She said before walking off in her Stilettos. I sighed and walked off to math.

/:.:\

Of course, math went by slowly but as soon as the bell rang, I jumped up and rushed to my favorite class, art. My only friend in art was Andy, so naturally I sat in the back with him. During art, I sketched tattoo ideas with him since he was taking me to get my first tattoo soon. I’m really excited for it because tattoos have always fascinated me and I knew exactly what I wanted. Occasionally I snuck glances of Andy being his adorable self. Ever since I met the tattoo covered brunet I had a growing crush on him….  
“Hey Sky…?” He asked, looking up at me.

“Yeah?” I replied, smiling at him.

“I need to ask you something really important,” he said quietly, “meet in the gym after school.”

I agreed to meet him there and walked to lunch with him when the bell rang. While we were walking, I wondered what he wanted to ask me.

When we got to the cafeteria, we sat in the back with Pete, Patrick, and Joe. I felt something hit the back of my head and when I turned around, I saw Ariana with an orange in her hand and fire in her eyes. “It’s on….” I mumbled, stealing Pete’s pizza before he could protest. After that, it felt like everything slowed down. One second I was throwing pizza at Ariana’s face, then Joe was yelling “FOOD FIGHT!” Before I knew it, food was flying everywhere. Thanks to my ninja skills, I made it out alive.

/:.:\

Soon, the last bell rang and I headed over to the gym to meet Andy. I was waiting for only five seconds before Andy entered the gym and walked up to me. “Thanks for meeting me here….” He said nervously.

“No problem,” I replied, “So what did you want to ask me?”

Blushing, he said “Well, there is this girl that I’ve had a crush on for a while now and I don’t know how to ask her out….” I could feel the heat rising to my face when I asked who the girl was. I wish I never asked because my heart shattered into a million pieces when he replied, “Ariana.”

It took all my energy to hold back tears and say, “Oh...um...just tell her how you feel….” I quickly ran out of the building, blinded by the tears that were covering my eyes. I don’t understand how Andy could be so oblivious to what a bitchy slut Ariana was.

I ran to my only safe spot, a tree house in the woods near my house. The only other person who knows where my safe spot is, is Pete. Pete is my closest friend since we’ve known each other since pre-K and we’ve done everything together. Heck, we even had our first kiss with each other, but that’s a story for another day.

I Miss You began to play again so I took my phone out to see who was texting me.

Petezza: Where are you? I’ll drive you home.

I thought about not answering but that would just make him worried and then I thought about lying and saying that I was already home but I know that Pete would see through the lie. I quickly texted back, “Safe spot, don’t come.”

Unfortunately, Pete is as stubborn as a mule so within five minutes, he showed up with two tubs of ice cream. Cookie dough for me and rocky road for him. He handed me the ice cream and a spoon. “Spill.” He said, digging into the ice cream. So while sobbing and eating ice cream, I told him everything.

After I finished telling him, all of my ice cream was gone and Pete was getting ready to stab a bitch. I told Pete to drop it, and we walked back to his car. He drove me back home, but before I could get out, he gave me a look that said, “Don’t do anything stupid.”


End file.
